


Good Boys Go To Heaven

by Themetrist



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: 18+, Edging, F/M, John Wick has a praise Kink and nobody can change my mind, John is a good boy, Not for the faint of heart, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Soft Dom female reader, Sub!John, kind of, male and female receiving, minor pain infliction (one slap), sub/dom dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themetrist/pseuds/Themetrist
Summary: You and John try something new. (Soft Dom fem reader x John Wick)





	Good Boys Go To Heaven

This was the first time you got to be dominate in bed. When you had mentioned it earlier, John wasn't sure about it, but he could never say no to you, especially with how excited you were, so he gave in. You wanted to tie him to the bed, but he wasn't fond of restraints, however, he promised to be good. That was fine by you, you would take what you could get. So there you were, straddling John on the king size bed that you shared, both of you having already stripped away all your clothes.  
  
You held his forearms above each side of his head, pinning him down. It was mostly for the aesthetic, because he could easily roll you over and take control of the situation, but he knew how much you adored bring in control, so he was obedient and played along.  
  
Your heat hovered over his length and you sank down slowly, rubbing yourself against the tip of his cock. You'd been doing this for a little while, and it was driving him crazy. He was struggling not to thrust his hips up.  
  
"Y/N," John groaned.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could speak?" You said as you raised yourself off him completely and shifted forward to sit on his stomach. His soft skin felt amazing against your pussy, so you rolled your hips back and forth, riding his stomach. His heavy breathing made it clear that he wanted you to be riding something else, but you loved seeing him so needy for you, so you stayed like this. His stomach was drenched with your wetness and you licked your lips. You wanted to own every inch of his body. You scooted down and opened his legs slightly, till you were kneeling between him. You ran your fingernails up and down his thighs, applying a light pressure. This earned you a throaty moan and you bit your lip as you admired this gorgeous, dangerous man, lying before you. Just knowing he was all yours made you pussy throb. You bent over and brushed your lips against his cock, his pre-cum glistening on your cupid's bow. You licked his swollen head, circling your tongue around him in an unhurried, sultry rhythm, like he was a lollipop. 

John was so hard he thought he'd burn up from the inside out. His eyes slipped shut as you enveloped him between your luscious lips and began to suck his length. What couldn't fit in your mouth, you wrapped your cool, delicate fingers around, counteracting with the warmth of your mouth as you worked him faster.   
  
John pressed his head into the bed as he thrust as gently into your mouth as he could, given how fantastic you felt. You welcomed the slight movement, and when he twitched inside your mouth, you moaned, sending a wonderful vibration around his cock. He was going to come any minute if you kept this up, he was lost in the feel of your soft hands, slick tongue, and hot mouth. He lifted his head slightly to see you perched on your knees between his legs, your eyes closed, and your head bobbing up and down so skillfully.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Y/N," his breath hitched and his hips bucked involuntarily. You smiled as you had him right where you wanted him. You removed him out of your mouth with a graceful "pop" sound, and he whimpered from the loss of contact. You crawled on top of him and seized his mouth with yours, making him taste himself on your lips as you slid your tongue into his mouth with desperation, not waiting for an invite. His tongue fought for dominance, so you gave a short slap against his cheek, never breaking the kiss. He groaned into your mouth as you took control of the fiery kiss. You were so enthralled in the kiss that you didn't realize his hands were on your waist until you came up for air. You frowned and he immediately raised his arms back above his head, knowing he fucked up. He looked at you sheepishly and you didn't know a grown man could be so adorable.  
  
"You just insist on being bad today, huh?" You scolded as you watched him squirm beneath you. "If you keep this up, I'll have to spank you," His eyes widened in disbelief as his lips parted (did he think that was too much?), but he snapped his mouth shut again and stared at you in awe. You almost squeaked with joy as you bit down hard on your lip to repress a giddy smile. You never felt so powerful and sexy knowing you had the Baba Yaga wrapped around your finger.   
  
"Don't worry, I have something a little different in mind for my toy," you said as you crawled further up John's long body, till his head appeared between your legs. Your pussy hovered over his mouth as you straddled his face. Without warning, you lowered yourself down and he sucked your dripping sex into his steamy mouth, licking and sucking at your folds. His scratchy beard brushed against your flesh, creating a glorious contrast to his soft lips. He flicked his scorching tongue over your swollen clit, sucking it hard before making slow, tender circles around it. You threw your head back in a silent scream as you reached down to grip his hair with one hand and the other pressed backwards on his chest. You murmured his name over and over as you rocked your hips back and forth, slowly riding his face. You were delirious with lust as some of your excitement dripped down the sides of his face.   
  
John couldn't get enough of you as he feasted on your hot, sweet, center. Your smell was intoxicating and your quiet moans, gasps, and tugging at his hair made him even more eager to please you... And he _loved_ pleasing you.   
  
You were lost in ecstasy, ridding closer to your release as your legs began to fail you. You were trembling all over as John continued to eat your pussy like he was a starving man. You grind your hips faster as a violent shudder took over your body. John lapped every drop of you as you come into his mouth. Your thighs spasmed and your fingers pulled painfully at his hair, but he simply licked at you, patiently waiting for you to ride out your orgasm.   
  
You were panting heavily as you practically slid off his face and onto his chest. You gave yourself a moments rest, before you inched down his body, still straddling him. His inhaled sharply as you raised yourself up and sank down deeply onto his cock. Your wet pussy fit him a glove, and you were so slippery from your previous orgasm that you barely needed time to adjust to his size. You placed a hand on his chest and bounced yourself up and down on his thick shaft, keeping a fast, steady pace. He thrusted up to meet you every time you slid down, hitting your most sensitive spot each time. The sensation of him filling you to the brim was so great that you didn't bother saying anything about it.   
  
You and John carried on like this, fucking intensely, the only sounds filling the room were quiet panting, occasional pleasure filled groans, and soft flesh slapping against each other in a rhythm. You knew John was close from all the teasing earlier as his thrust sped up wildly. You gripped his hip and he reluctantly slowed down.   
  
"Don't come till I tell you," you warned and he nodded, breads of sweat glistening off his face. "Understand?"   
  
"Yes," he grunted out and you regretted letting him speak. His warm, gruff voice did things to you, and you felt the familiar heat building inside your center.  
  
You leaned over and clutched onto his shoulders, sliding up and down his length relentlessly. You felt your second orgasm impending and the just look of pure ecstasy on John's face alone could have sent you over the edge. Your pussy clenched and unclenched around him as your orgasm attacked you without warning. You grind your hips to slow it down, but you were already quaking in the best way.   
  
Watching you coming undone was driving John insane, and he ached for his release, but he held off. He knew if he was good, you'd definitely do this again.   
  
"Come," you said breathlessly as you rode through your orgasm. You murmured how amazing he felt and other flatteries, because you knew deep down he had a praise kink. You figured it was because he hadn't heard many encouraging things throughout his life filled with murder, death, and destruction. As if on cue, he came hot and thick inside your walls, and you clenched around him, draining every drop of his seed out. His hips jerked a couple more times as his orgasm surged through him. You collapsed against him, still feeling your wetness on his stomach from earlier. You snuggled your face into his neck, placing gentle kisses on his flesh.   
  
"Was that as good as you expected?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around you. _Gosh_ , it felt good to touch you.   
  
"Way better," you replied truthfully. Despite a couple minor slips, John was very obedient, especially without any restraints. "You're such a good boy," you murmured, placing a kiss on his jaw.   
  
John smiled sheepishly. "We should get cleaned up."   
  
"Yeah, an encore in the bathroom sounds great," you replied.   
  
"Encore?"  
  
You sat up and grinned devilishly. "You didn't think I was gonna let my toy off that easily did you?"   
  
_**The End**_


End file.
